Go To Hell
by onehellofashipper
Summary: Sebaciel light fluff and smut (not really)
1. Chapter 1

As usual, the young master sat at his desk in his office, signing papers. Running a company like Funtom was exhausting, even with a demon butler, and Ciel soon found himself hungry. Pushing his chair away from the offending papers, Ciel sighed, "Sebastian."

At once, footsteps could be heard down the hall, sharp and pristine but never once echoing. Long, glove-clad fingers slowly peeled the last wall between the butler and the master open. "Yes, my lord?" The young butler dressed in raven garments from head-to-toe smiled down at the even younger master. The black attire accented the butler's celestial beauty and flaunted his ethereal body line; the young master flushed crimson. "I'm hungry. Bring me one of Lau's candy he sent." Sebastian's porcelain skin cracked and folded between his arched, crescent moon eyebrows. "Bocchan. You have dinner in ten minutes. Surely you can wait?" Ciel was starving, tired, and really wanted candy. "Sebastian get me Lau's candy. That's an order." Knowing that he couldn't disobey a direct order, the butler slowly nodded. "Very well."

Ciel watched Sebastian as he bowed deeply and made his way back to the doors. To be exact, Ciel admired Sebastian as he strutted his way to the doors. The butler knew that his master was watching, and took the opportunity to make a show. The walls shut with a final thud, reminding both of their places; a master and a servant. Before the depressing thoughts could catch up to Ciel, Sebastian slid in, quiet as a cat. In his butler's left hand a ruby red candy was nestled. The smooth, enticing red orb reminded Ciel of his butler's eyes, and the way they could shine with amusement and smolder with lust. Without realizing, Ciel let out a breathy moan. At the lewd sound Sebastian's eyes glinted a dark shade of burgundy. The young master reached desperately towards the candy, hungry for the sweet relief. Smirking, Sebastian pulled his hand up, as if meaning to hand the candy to the Earl. Instead, the demon popped the sweet into his own awaiting mouth. Shocked, confused, and angry, Ciel stared at the handsome butler before he found his voice once more. "S-Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?"

"You asked me to bring you Lau's sweet, Bochann. You never said you'll eat it."

The butler's voice was muffled by the large candy, but Ciel knew what he was saying.

"Cut the bullshit Demon. Give me my damn sweet."

Choosing to ignore his master's usage of profanity, Sebastian smiled. "Come and get it if you want it." Ciel then knew exactly what Sebastian wanted from him. Growling, he jumped off his chair and into his lover's arms, grabbing onto the lapels. Furiously, he pressed his childish lips to Sebastian's, aware of every nerve in his tiny frame. The doors, closed tightly shut, reminded him not of the difference between him and his lover's status, but of the ability to love behind the closed doors, away from society's prying eyes. Ciel lapped at Sebastian's closed lips, occasionally nibbling on the full bottom lip begging for entrance. Ciel could feel Sebastian's smile against his lips and knew that he wasn't going to open his mouth willingly. Ciel, too, grinned against Sebastian's lush lips. Two could play at this game. Moaning into the kiss, Ciel slowly began to grind himself against the butler's coat. Drawing a small groan from the demon, Ciel smiled and continued his ministrations. This time, he snaked his small hand down the curve of Sebastian's back, briefly squeezing his ass. Sebastian continued to groan but his lips stayed tightly shut, the candy melting by every second. Desperate, Ciel reached his hand around the butler, palming Sebastian's member. With a gasp, he opened his mouth, signaling Ciel's victory. Hurriedly Ciel pushed his tongue into the wet chamber, fervently searching for the candy. Sebastian, not wanting to end the game so soon, kept his tongue stiff and flat on the bottom of his mouth, candy hidden below. With the butler reluctant to fight for dominance, Ciel quickly realized where the sweet was hidden. Ciel, knowing very well that he couldn't beat Sebastian in strength, pulled away, plan forming in his head. "Giving up so soon, Bochann?" Instead of the sharp remark Sebastian was expecting, Ciel grasped the gloved hands. Enticingly, Ciel dragged his teeth over the pure, silken material, pulling it off with a grand flourish. He then quickly took Sebastian's fingers into his awaiting mouth. Two fingers dripping wet, Sebastian looked in awe as his master's small hands ripped away at the expensive fabric covering Bochann's nipples. Slowly, Ciel guided Sebastian's hand to them, moaning seductively at the cold fingers. "Bochann..." Sebastian whispered as he rubbed against Ciel's erect, rose buds. Taking his chance, Ciel kissed Sebastian again; a feverish, scalding tongue against a wet, cold one. Ciel slowly lapped inside Sebastian's mouth, before finding the candy. Surprisingly, the candy had not melted much, and Ciel eagerly bit into it, groaning into Sebastian's mouth. The sweet tastes of apples and Sebastian. A hint of bergamot with lemon and butter was a taste Ciel could never have enough of, no matter how many times he'd kissed Sebastian. Ciel was the one to pull away first again, out of breath. His small frame shook as heat spread through at his body. It felt as if every nerve in his body had exploded, and fireworks were going off behind his eyes. Suddenly aware of the fabric rubbing against his painfully sensitive skin, Ciel moaned. The usually silken cloth now felt like a burlap sack, and his pants grew tighter the more Sebastian touched him. "S-Sebastian... What-what happened to me..?" Ciel moaned through the kiss Sebastian had hurriedly started again; oblivious to the young master's discomfort. "Hmmm? I don't know what you mean bochann." The butler shrugged off Ciel's question, continuing to massage his lips with Ciel's own. "Nnngh... S-Sebastian! I order you to tell me!" Sighing, Sebastian stood, setting the small boy down on the carpet. "It seems like Lau-sama has laced the sweet you took with a date rape drug, bochann."  
"You bastard! You knew about this all along didn't you?" The young earl was far from stupid and knew that his butler wouldn't have fed him anything suspicious. "My bochann, how would I have known such a thing? Perhaps you should have sweets before dinner then." The butler remarked, smirking.  
"Go to hell."  
"Yes my lord."  
"W-wha? I- I didn't mean-" Before the Earl could finish, the demon disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a single ebony feather and a rather distressed earl.


	2. Shout Out

Shout out to the three users who took their time to favorite this story,

SpitFyreForever

mightysmolvampbat

shadowherself

One follower and reviewer

promocat

Thank you guys so much for taking your time to do this for me I love all of you guys so so much!

promocat I laughed so hard at your review/comment! Bassy is very passive-agressive, yes. That's what I love about him :) (be agressive to me) "what?" (nothin')

I appreciate the three users who took their time to click "favorite" on my story! Just tell me if you guys want a smutty oneshot im happy to make it happen. I like writing the 'light' smuts because I can use humor in there too, but im all for getting down steamy (Jk, not really) Again, love you guys!


	3. A New Fanfic?

Hello fellow sebaciel shippers! Thank you for supporting Go To Hell. As a token of my thanks, I have started a new sebaciel fic titled "A Gentlemen's Guide To Dating A Demon." The first chapter will be out later today. Please look forward to it and leave hearts and reviews! 


End file.
